No More Mercy
by Celeste Skies
Summary: Firestar was such a merciful, sweet leader, wasn't he? Well he's dead, and now the leader is Bramblestar, the son of a criminal that was trusted. Now, he's gone insane with how powerful he is. All of the other clans ran away from him, and he forces everyone of ThunderClan to obey him, no matter what. The only cat that knew it was coming? Only a normal kitten, Lilykit did.
1. Allegiances

Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors: Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Molewhisker-brown-and-cream tom

Lilypetal-dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Seedstrike-very pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices: Amberpaw-pale gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Dewpaw-gray tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw-white tom with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

Lilykit was chasing her sister while the younger kits stayed in the nursery. Filled with glee, the two kits played in the warm newleaf ground, running as fast as they could. Quickly, Seedkit turned around, and when Lilykit did the same, she could just barley see Bramblestar out of the corner of her eyes. Suddenly, the image of the same tiger-like feline popped in her mind. But, his maw was splattered in blood, and he stood in front of two bodies, one a gray tabby, like the medicine cat she'd seen before, and the other a pale orange she-cat, like the old leader's mate, Sandstorm. She heard old, raspy voices whispering in her ear, repeating the two words "Don't trust..."

The small she-cat stopped in her tracks. She had an odd feeling, while the image was gone, the voices seemed to continue repeating the phrase on and on again. She felt lightheaded and confused, walking back to her mother. Right after she stopped running, her sister had asked her why she stopped, but Lilykit didn't reply. She just mumbled, "I'm tired," she said, slowly walking towards her mother. Really, she didn't feel tired, she was just hoping she was which was why she had that dreadful imge in her head. As she trudged over to the nursery pathetically, the voices continued to frighten her, scaring her a bit more every second.

So, when she went to Sorreltail, she curled up in her warm tortoiseshell-and-white fur, pretending to sleep. But she couldn't get to sleep, she was thinking of the ominous phantasms she was having. Did it mean that Bramblestar was evil or something? No... Of course it wouldn't. But she couldn't shake the thought off, no matter how many times she attempted to reassure herself by thinking that was untrue. Lilykit knew what was going to happen, even if she acted as if she were in denial of it. The leader was to be feared and to not be trusted.

After many hours of trying to get to sleep, she finally fell asleep, for a few hours anyways. When she woke up, she heard from Bramblestar that the medicine cat and Sandstorm were fighting until the Sandstorm killed him, and Bramblestar came to kill her for murdering another cat. Lilykit was well aware of what really happened, she knew it was linked to what she was told the day before. Bramblestar had murdered the both of them, but even she was shocked as to what would happen when she was a little older. A little while before she was apprenticed, Bramblestar had begun something even worse-much worse, actually.

Anyone who would not follow his orders would be killed immediately, and his orders were difficult on everyone, but especially older warriors, because all elders were supposed to follow the rules. Purdy left the clan, but he was soon found and killed. Mousefur wouldn't follow anything he said, so she was brutally murdered. There were many other deaths, especially that of older warriors that were overworked. Not only that, but, he decided to train someone to become the new leader. He decided that the deputy would just help him with the orders, but the one to be the actual leader wasn't picked yet. He decided to pick someone young, yet not so young to where they couldn't even speak or think of anything serious whatsoever, so he wouldn't have to deal with that, and so the young cat would most definitely follow him. He waited a few quarter moons, and then, he picked the new apprentice to be his own. Lilypaw, who was taught of the ways to order everyone around and all that by Bramblestar. She pretended as if she trusted him, respected him, and believed he was right. But no, she easily noticed how lugubrious everyone was, and that killing cats was wrong-she was planning that, when Bramblestar had died, she would do what was right. There wasn't anything else but that. She couldn't tell anyone about what her plans were, she knew that if she did, there would be a chance that she would be caught and murdered.

So, everyone feared and despised the young she-cat, completely unaware as to what she actually thought.


	3. Chapter 1

I woke up in my den, stretching and yawning. It was dawn outside, so I had woken up at a time in which Bramblestar hopefully wouldn't be mad at me for. Then again, it seemed like he never got mad at me all that often. I'd act like he's StarClan's gift or something like that, believing that he's always right and doing whatever I'm told. Of course, this is a lie. I hate him to the bone. I want him dead... But I still do what he tells me. It's my only choice. I've been told to do awful things before, to claw out the eyes of cats that I was once friends with, or kill cats that I never got to know. The times before this have been long lost. No longer will I be liked by cats, no longer may I speak to them in a civilized manner. I can no longer feel remorse. All I am now is a servent to Bramblestar and everything he says-no, servant isn't a strong enough word, I'm a slave to him. And I am a slave than makes other cats my slaves, torturing them because that's what I am to do. That's all I can do.

But while I may have a dreadful, hell of a life, I'm not looking for pity. If you dare feel bad for me, I'll cut out your eyes and stick them inside your heart with my sharp claws, so keep quiet and let me follow my master's orders. So, anyhow, today is no different than any other day. I'm supposed to go over to him and see what he wants me to do today. By now, I'm not sure if I even feel bad when I do things I'm not supposed to do. I don't care any more. I've gotten used to it, and now all I am is a heartless, brainwashed, merciless slave. Nothing more than that. So, I walk over to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's den, which isn't too far away from my own den. Bramblestar is sitting up, looking down at me. "Lilypetal," he began loudly, "I have a special task for you today."

I didn't reply, just nodded my head and waited for him to continue on, he might find it rude if I were to speak without permission, and if that were to happen, well, I wouldn't want to know what my fate was to be, all though it would most likely be a slow, painful death.  
"Your sister, Seedstrike... She's annoying. I want her dead by sunset, and if this task is not completed, well, you know what I'll do..." Bramblestar ordered me, and I was pretty sure what he was talking about by what he would do. It would be the same thing, a slow and painful death. Maybe he'd slowly rip into my cheeks until the white on my face was stained pink, then moving down slowly to my stomach, ripping through my skin agonizingly slowly, and other things I just don't want to imagine happening to me. I had to kill my sister, though. My sister. I remember when we were both kittens, happy as can be, in the bright and cheerful nursery, playfighting with each other. I removed the image from my head. That time was long gone. My sister... She's dead to me. She despises my existence. She probably wants me dead! The thought angered me, but I didn't show any signs of anger and instead just nodded at Bramblestar and left quietly.

I was going to kill my sister. And I was going to kill her today.

I need to forget everything else. She doesn't love me anymore...  
She hates me.  
So I will do it now, get it over with. I don't want to think twice. This is what I need to do.  
I need her dead.


	4. Chapter 2

My apologies for the wait! I'm really not a major writer-of-stories (I like to write, just not like... Fanfictions or Books or things, you get it) and I only write when I'm in the mood for it. Seriously. Also, I had forgotten that I wrote the last chapter in first person format. I normally write in third person, so I was used to that. Anyways, I think from now on it'll be third person format, since that's just what I'm used to and all.

* * *

Lilypetal slowly and quietly walked on what was once soft, beautiful green grass, but now it was stained red, from the few dead bodies littered on the ground. The grass had scratched her pawpads with how dry the blood stained on it was, but she got used to it a long time ago. After all, she got used to a lot. While she didn't know much about the dark forest, she wondered that if at night, the current ThunderClan would be like that hell. But this place had living creatures, suffering. But now, she didn't care. She really couldn't find remorse from killing anymore. She looked next to her, finding a white cat with only one blue eye lying on the ground, lifeless. His belly was tore into, his ribs bare and his intestines on the blood-covered grass. The young she-cat remembered the cat. She remembered his death. Oh, the stubborn, annoying thing. He was the mate of a cat known as Brightheart, one of the oldest living cats in ThunderClan, the older had died. She just wants herself dead. She used to be a nice cat, but now she doesn't care. It was all Lilypetal's fault for that.

However, she doesn't care about her. Why would she? She had forgotten how remorse worked. She was wanting to get the remorse back, but she grew fairly apathetic over the past several moons. She didn't care about anything anymore. If she did care, like she did before this hell ruled over ThunderClan, then she wouldn't be on her way to kill her sister. In fact, she probably wouldn't have killed anyone. If only it weren't for the damned leader, she might have even been a great, brave, nice she-cat. But no, that would never happen. Bramblestar was an evil, merciless tom, and he made her the way she is currently. The devil's little helper. She was no better than him. After all, she was going to brutally murder her sister, and actually, she just found Seedstrike, rolling around in the grass, laughing like a maniac.

Lilypetal rose one eyebrow in confusion. That wasn't the normal Seedstrike. She was no lunatic, she was perfectly sane, unlike the brown tabby she-cat. But now, there she was, in front of her, deranged. Perhaps her sister had lost all hope and that was how she became demented. But she didn't care about her sister. Not one bit. That was why she was here. Her sister noticed her there, standing up with her head down, her face dark as she grinned widely. "Hello, sister," she spoke, chuckling, "What brings you here? Are you going to kill me?" she laughed hysterically after she said that, her smile widening even more. "Then so be it," she paused, silent, when she suddenly resumed laughing more, bringing her head up, "I don't mind... I'd like you to kill me even. So don't feel bad, I'll enjoy it..."

These words suddenly made the brown tabby cat change her mind. "No..." Lilypetal disagreed, her voice quiet, almost inaudible. She wasn't sure why she spoke so quietly, or what made her not want to kill her, but she wanted to ask her something. "Tell me, Seedstrike... Why are you like this? Who did this to you?" asked the she-cat, no emotion on her face or in her voice. She didn't feel any emotions at the moment, apart from wanting to know what happened to her sister. She wanted them dead for doing such a thing. Maybe afterwards she'd kill her sister. Two kills in a day would make Bramblestar thrilled, and maybe she could murder him while he's praising her. Plus, the cat that made her insane must not be a very good cat. And she was the only one allowed to hurt a cat, it would be simply dreadful if another cat did it. It didn't make her feel good, which was one of the few times where she really cared about something-but it wasn't as if it made her normal or anything. It was her job to do the killing. She grew to like the idea of murdering cats. She knew it was not the right thing to do deep inside of her, but she ignored that. She wanted Bramblestar dead, and maybe one day they'd be scared of her and less scared of Bramblestar, and so they'd attack him first. Then she could kill him when he was at his last life. Yes... That would be brilliant.

Her sister turned around, walking away. "Never... I don't want to, Lilypetal... Just kill me already..." She said, all happiness in her voice gone, some tears falling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She was being honest now, that insane cat wasn't her, this was her on the inside. How could she trust her with her true self? She was a murderer's assistant. Neither to be liked nor to be trusted. However, her sister probably not caring about that, only focusing on herself dying and escaping the living hell that was the present.

But Lilypetal didn't want that, she wanted her little competition dead before she would die. "Tell me, or I won't kill you..."

"No!" she screamed, running away, tears streaming down her eyes. "I can't..."

And with that, Lilypetal gave up, and Seedstrike was gone without any scratches. She needed the cat that ruined Seedstrike's life before the sun fell. Because if that cat wasn't dead, she simply wouldn't kill Seedstrike, and then she'd be tortured by the leader, most likely to death.


End file.
